


Taniec

by euphoria814



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Camp Nanowrimo, Camp Nanowrimo 2016, Characters Death, Drabble, Gen, nie mam czasu na życie ale przecież to tylko sto słów, odrobina poetyzmu, prompty, weekendowe drabble polska, zdolności Lydii
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akcja drabble'owa (ponieważ człowiek naprawdę nie może się oprzeć).</p><p>Prompt:</p><p>1. Taniec</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taniec

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



> Dziękuję Croy, która podesłała mi linka do akcji.  
> Słowa pełne nienawiści dla Croy, która podesłała mi linka do akcji.
> 
> Nie mam czasu na życie, ale przecież to tylko sto słów.

Słyszała własny krzyk, który nie milkł nawet na chwilę. Jej struny głosowe nie nadszarpywały się, ale dźwięk przechodził pewne fazy aż ustaliła się jedna, monotonna melodia, która wypełniła jej głowę. Chciała przestać, ale nie mogła. Krzyk trwał, melodia wypełniała powietrze złowieszczym tonem, a jednocześnie paradoksalnie tak czystym.

Może to trwało zaledwie sekundy, ale dla niej ciągnęło się przez całą wieczność. Była pewna, że jej głos nie drżał. A jednak ta melodia brzmiała i nie chciała przebrzmieć, zamieniając się w ciszę, której pragnęła i której się bała. 

I wiedziała, czuła, że gdzieś tam Śmierć pozwala sobie na ostatni taniec z Allison.


End file.
